


发情期症状

by Ameno_Luka



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bottom Jensen, M/M, Top Jared
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameno_Luka/pseuds/Ameno_Luka
Summary: Jared几乎拥有Alpha发情期的所有症状，Jensen通常会照顾好这个没断奶的巨婴，但这次有点意外......最近蛮火的非典型ABO梗，Alpha有发情期，Omega没有，Alpha发情时会极度缺乏安全感甚至哭唧唧，感觉非常适合JPJA，另外自己还加了一些私设





	发情期症状

　　“Jared发情期提前，我会搭最快的一班飞机回去，你先帮我看好他。”

　　Jensen肩膀夹着手机同时，手中收拾行李的动作仍是不停。这集里Jensen的戏份最多，Jared早早拍完就回去浪了，临走还欠揍的向他炫耀了一番。

　　大概这就是报应吧，原本他的发情期应该是很好的控制在了两人的假期里，现在却莫名其妙的提前了一周。所幸Jensen这边工作也已经收尾，还能尽快赶回去照顾他发情期症状严重的Alpha，否则他将不得不让Jared去医院住上几天。

　　“我正好来找他，已经快到门口了。我不明白，我就住在附近的酒店，他为什么不打电话给我？”

　　电话另一头正是Misha，他跟Jared一起休的假，准备在他们这儿玩几天再回家。作为一个Beta他一身轻松，自然不会知道一个Alpha发起情来能有多麻烦。

　　“因为他现在...基本上是慌成一团，我很确信他想不到要打电话给你，反正你看到他就明白了。”

　　Jensen很艰难的纠结了一番才找到措辞来形容，他拉上行李袋的拉链，这才闲出手来拿着电话，活动一下僵硬的肩。

　　“我得挂了，总之你看好他，他要做什么你让他做就是了，只要别让他出门——尤其别让其他Omega闻到他。”

　　虽然Misha不能切身体会到Alpha发情有多麻烦，但发情期的信息素会无差别影响周围的Omega，这种基本常识生理课上还是教过的。他翻了个白眼，敷衍的应上几声就挂了电话，来到这两人的家门前按响门铃。

　　Jared是冲过来开的门，Misha听到了他由远至近震响的急促脚步声，然而他一开门看到Misha，就摆出了极其失望的表情。

　　难道他以为Jensen能瞬移回来吗？？？

　　Misha都不知道要怎么吐槽，他干脆利落的一把把他推回门里去，自己也进门后便将门关严。他注意到屋内和昨天不太一样，最明显的，也就是沙发上的抱枕和毯子已经无影无踪，还有椅子上的坐垫也不知道去了哪里。但等他跟着慌慌张张招呼也没打的Jared来到主卧之后，他迅速找到了那些失踪物品。

　　Jared还在进进出出的把各种柔软的东西搬进卧室，Misha想到Jensen的嘱咐，也就由得他去。但他真的想不透，为什么Alpha发了情就对软绵绵的东西有了执着的迷恋？

　　很快他也懂了，因为Jared收集完毕，就开始把那些东西往床上铺。筑巢，他相信他没记错这个名词，有部分Alpha在发情期会出现的症状，原始本能驱使着他们为发情期的交配做出各种准备。

　　“Jared，你不需要恐慌，Jensen今晚就能赶回来的。”

　　Misha边出言安抚，边随便找了个抱枕垫着坐在地上。

　　“你不明白！”

　　Jared粗暴的从他屁股底下把抱枕抽走，让他一下落在了冷硬的地板上，一句WTF不知当讲不当讲。Misha看着Jared把那些四处找来的柔软物体狂乱的往床上铺着，还有许多干净的床单和毛巾，被他整整齐齐的折好堆放在旁边。

　　他实在不想去思考这些举动的用意是什么，因为一旦他这么做，他两位好友之间一些不可描述的画面就会侵入他的脑子，留下永久性伤害。

　　当Jared终于准备好了他的床，他平静了大概有二十分钟，这期间Misha把他拽去了客厅坐着，生怕他又对卧室的布置有什么不满意然后翻天覆地的搞事情。

　　然而二十分钟之后，Jared就又开始慌慌张张，他抱着自己的膝盖蜷在沙发一角，焦虑的啃着指甲，眉头紧锁像是在思考他还有什么事没干。当他总算想起来后，他一个箭步从沙发上跳下去冲进了厨房。

　　靠！Misha不情愿的从沙发上站起来，跟着他过去，只见他打开冰箱几乎要把头塞进去。

　　一瞬间里Misha还以为他想这样冷静一下。

　　“没有食材！！！”

　　Jared几乎是大叫出来的。回来的这几天他要么是一个人在家，要么是和Misha以及其他朋友一起玩，当然不会买什么食材费心做饭，酒倒是剩了不少。

　　“我得去买东西。”

　　Jared扭头就想抓上钥匙出门，Misha赶紧给他拦了下来，他身上的气味已经开始变浓，就连Misha这个Beta都能闻出来了。

　　“你不能出去！你想制造混乱吗？？？”

　　Jared还是理智尚存的，并没有强行挣扎，否则Misha可没自信拦住他。听了Misha的话后，他在不到两平方米的范围里来来回回来来回回的走了十几圈，最后还是不死心的再度开口。

　　“但是我需要食材！我们不能叫外卖，Jensen也坚决、坚决、坚决不可以出门去买。”

　　Jensen有啥不能出门的？？只有你不能出门！Misha这句话刚想喷出来，又硬生生的梗在了喉咙里。他突然领悟到了这句话的深意，而这无疑又是一次对他大脑的永久性伤害。

　　“这样，我去买，你乖乖待着别动，千万不能出门！”

　　Jared很配合的应了下来，还迅速给Misha写了张单子，告诉他都需要买些什么。写完食材之后，他又谨慎的去检查了一遍家里的沐浴露香波余量以及纸巾存货情况等，一并加入购物清单。

　　机智又黏人的Jared，绝不留下任何需要Jensen出门的可能性。

　　Misha看着长长的单子，面部忍不住的抽动着，但他也没有什么别的办法。如果他不去，Jared一定会不顾后果冲出去，到时候场面绝对是灾难性的。

　　当Misha提着大包小包艰难的回来时，他很高兴Jared没有乱跑。Jared非常主动的从他手上接过了东西，将生鲜蔬菜一一放进冰箱，纸巾和洗浴用品放去浴室，Misha想帮忙来着，但似乎他只有亲自将一切打点妥当才能放心。

　　等到傍晚的时候，Jared身上的气味已经浓到不容无视的程度，一个小时前他就已经哭哭啼啼的把自己锁进了房间，除了呜呜咽咽的哭声和Jensen的名字之外，Misha没听到什么大动静，他大概没有在做什么会令自己受伤的事情。

　　有没有做别的就另说了。

　　Misha痛恨自己的脑子，这已经是第三次永久性伤害！

　　接到Jensen电话时他如释重负，得知Jensen已经下了飞机，Misha决定还是先走为妙。留在这里等Jensen回来的话，他可能会目睹尴尬爆炸的事情，而且Jared看起来已经比较稳定，不会再出什么乱子。

　　他做足了心理准备，才上楼去敲了敲Jared的门，隔着房间门告诉他Jensen很快回来。Alpha信息素对Beta只是没有性冲动上的影响，但依然会令他很压抑，所以逃出大门的那一刻，Misha立刻被室外的新鲜空气深深感动。

　　............

　　......

　　Jensen提着行李走进玄关时，Misha已经离开了半个小时。他还没来得及回身把门关上，一大团黑影就从门边袭向他。Jared从身后紧紧的搂住Jensen，埋在后颈贪婪的呼吸着他的气味，同时用脚把门踢上，懒得为此腾出一秒钟时间。

　　“你一直守在这？”

　　Jensen很讶异，他不知道Jared已经蹲在门边多久，是算好了他从机场回家的时间，还是Misha一离开他就死守在门口了？问句没有得到任何回应，Jared只是饥渴的舔起了他后颈上的Omega腺体，这令Jensen登时绷紧了身体，倒吸一口冷气。

　　Omega没有发情期，但在Alpha这样直接的引诱之下，也会立刻进入情热状态。Jensen清晰感觉到了体内深处回应般的轻微抽动，伴随着越来越明显的湿润滑腻感。

　　行李袋咚一声沉闷的砸在地上，Jensen因身后不断压向他的力道踉跄了几步。Jared的动作因急切而显得粗鲁，一双骨节分明的大手胡乱的伸入Jensen的衬衫与打底T恤里，毫无目的性在他腰腹皮肤上抚摸着，仿佛只是这样贴近他就能获得慰藉。

　　被Alpha浓郁的信息素包围着，再加上Jared说不上什么技巧全凭本能的挑逗，Jensen很快浑身发热激出一身薄汗。作为还存有理智的那个，他得趁自己没湿透裤子之前把Jared哄回卧室，毕竟他才不想被按在玄关做到腰断掉。  
　　  
　　“Jared，去床上。”

　　Jensen的嗓音低沉柔软，重复了几遍，Jared被发情搅浑的脑子才接收到这讯息。他反手揉了揉Alpha凌乱的长发抚慰，Jared如同终于得到主人顺毛的大狗般呜咽了一声，随即拦腰将Jensen抱起回到卧室，这短短的路程中也不放弃继续凑到他唇边亲亲啄啄。

　　Jensen被他仰面丢在柔软的过分的床上，随即Jared迅速又把自己盖在了Jensen身上，原本堆了满床的抱枕转眼就被两个成年男人给挤下床近半。也许是因为已经安定下来，Jared的行为也有条理了许多，他忙着把舌头塞进Jensen嘴里的同时，手上也娴熟无比的致力于扒光Jensen的衣服。

　　很快Jensen的裤子连带内裤被他一把从胯上扯下去，他甚至来不及费心前戏，就心急如焚的摸进了Jensen的股缝里。指尖只不过刚刚刺入紧闭的穴口，一股滑腻的液体就涌了出来，顺着Jared的手指淌下，打湿他的掌心。Jensen知道里面远不止这么多，而且还在他妈的源源不绝分泌。

　　Jared只送入了两指试探，在足够的润滑之下十分轻松就被吞入了全部。他并没有在湿热的甬道里玩弄多久就抽了出来，又将手举到面前，伸出舌头将那些晶亮透明的体液舔舐干净，仿佛在舔手指上的冰淇淋。Jensen被这过分情色的举动梗的无言，面颊上红潮霎时蔓延至耳尖，他根本没法直视下去，只是难堪的别开脸。

　　Omega体液在Alpha口中如同琼浆般甜美甘冽，Jared的眼神里带上一股原始的兽性，尽管他自己可能也没有察觉到。他把自己向下滑去，并顺手拽过了一个枕头塞在了Jensen腰下垫高臀部，Jared把头埋进他双腿之间，粗粝的舌面大力舔上了Jensen的股间。

　　最为细嫩的部位被如此对待，Jensen很快就失去对自己声音的控制，口中黏软的呻吟根本无法停止。Jared在舔着穴口同时鼻尖刻意的顶弄着他的囊袋，本就已经半勃起的阴茎变得更硬，前端可怜的淌出少许清液来。

　　那罪恶的舌头稍费了些功夫就伸进了他的体内，在内壁四处搜刮，翻搅出下流的水声，Jensen皱起眉头，只觉得下腹更热，又是一股体液自深处涌出。Jared仿佛真准备享用这个，舔舐吸弄，不知餍足的吞饮入腹，同时也把Jensen弄得一塌糊涂，甬道里逐渐难耐的收缩起来，渴望被Alpha更深入的填满。

　　这些唇舌动作如此恶劣，令Jensen喘息不止，几乎说不出完整的话来。待到他终于尝够，Jared把已经浑身绵软的Jensen翻过身，顺着尾椎骨一节一节湿吻着往上，最终张口咬在了在他撩拨之下已经饱胀的Omega后颈腺体上。

　　属于Jensen的信息素在空气中爆炸般四散，与他的迅速交融，糅合出浓郁非常的交媾气味。与此同时他将早就硬的发疼的阴茎一鼓作气埋入了Jensen体内，柔软的内壁对这侵入没有丝毫抵抗，有的只是被粗重碾过的喜悦欢愉。

　　一切的紧张不安与焦虑，在拥住Jensen的一刻就开始分崩离析，此刻被他容纳与接受，Jared只觉得满心幸福狂喜。他手臂绕到Jensen身前搂紧他的腰肢着力，另一只手则揉上Omega敏感的胸前，捏弄他饱满的胸肌，揉捻立起的乳尖。

　　随着节奏规律力度适中的小幅抽送，总算得到满足的Jensen被体内一波又一波的情潮淹没。他埋在自己的手臂间粗喘，耳侧还有Jared不厌其烦的重复念他的名字，只觉得体温高到不合理的程度，仿佛周遭的空气都要燃烧殆尽。

　　似乎不满他的不予回应，Jared一边加重了力道顶入他体内，一边咬着耳朵黏黏糊糊的Jensen、Jensen、Jensen。Jensen一点也不明白这家伙人高马大为什么做爱这么唧唧歪歪，不仅话多，动作还一点不停，光是克制自己的声音已经很是累人，还有他该死的头发垂在他脸上撩的发痒，Jensen完全没有心思跟他扯什么别的。

　　“闭嘴！”

　　即使因为气音打了折扣，Jensen这一句仍是气势十足，Jared委委屈屈的住声，在他肩颈处讨好的落吻。背入能够进入的很深，也能让他严丝合缝的覆在Jensen身上，他胸腹紧贴Jensen背脊的皮肤已经汗湿透彻，但Jensen此刻也没有余力再抱怨他出汗多。但Jared还是有些后悔，因为这样不方便接吻，也不能看到Jensen的脸。不过他们有的是时间，Jared掐紧了Jensen的腰将自己送的更深，同时暗搓搓的规划起下次和下下次的体位。

　　肠道深处的生殖腔入口已经微微打开，Jared已经很熟悉Jensen的身体，也很熟悉Jensen喜欢的节奏，他算准了时机开始针对那处进行冲撞。Jensen即刻便如受惊的猫一般弓起背脊用力贴入他怀里，从喉咙里挤出破碎的颤音，在Alpha的顶弄下那脆弱的缝隙不断的被撑开，不管已经做过多少次，这种被入侵感依然无比强烈，快感更是强烈到恐怖的地步。

　　Jared知道Jensen并不是真的在哭，但那浑身的颤栗和啜泣的腔调依然让他心里泛软。不过即便如此，他也不会停下，Jared安抚的在后颈自己咬出的牙印上舔吻，同时继续卖力的用Alpha硕大的阴茎头部顶开Jensen的宫口。几轮攻击之下他最终侵入了那处柔软的内里，同时又是一大股体液被他的阴茎挤出，在抽送的间隙里满溢出来，顺着大腿往下流着。

　　Jensen体毛很少，大腿摸起来也非常光滑，Jared坏心的将那些泛滥的体液在他肌理分明的腿上抹开，腰间动作也一下比一下更为用力。

　　随着最后一次顶入，Alpha的结在生殖腔里涨开，牢牢卡住宫口，射精的过程漫长又极乐。Jensen在这强烈的刺激下也同时达到高潮，他的阴茎并未受到多少照顾，就已经被生生操射出来，但对Omega来说，后穴的高潮则更为激烈。裹着Jared阴茎的甬道里一阵阵痉挛着收缩，如同细小电流传向四肢百骸，泛起酥麻难耐的痒。

　　结住的过程有着亲密无间的甜蜜，Jensen迷迷糊糊的任由Jared抱着他侧躺休息，在恋人细碎的呢喃里几乎要坠入梦乡......当然了，他很清楚是不可能的事情，身后的Alpha状态生龙活虎，只待结消就要再来一轮。

　　远远没到让他安心睡觉的时候，这只不过是刚开始而已。

**Author's Note:**

> 　　彩蛋一：
> 
> 　　疲惫的Jensen仍然不得不打起精神给他俩做饭，但发情期里只想日天日地的Jared还是超想做的。
> 
> 　　“站那，没让你动。”
> 
> 　　似乎注意到了Jared的蠢蠢欲动，Jensen冷冰冰的下了命令。Jared委屈巴巴的站着，盯着Jensen晃来晃去的屁股吞口水。
> 
> 　　等他俩总算都吃完东西之后，Jensen对上Jared直勾勾的眼神，无可奈何的叹了口气。
> 
> 　　“来吧。”
> 
> 　　Jared立刻现场表演了一个猛虎扑食。
> 
> 　　“操！不许在餐桌上！”
> 
> 　　
> 
> 　　彩蛋二：  
> 　　  
> 　　说真的，Misha一开始只是想恶整Jared而已，这只不过是他们恶作剧竞赛中的一个小小创意。他算好了日子在他的食物里下了足量的激素，足以让Jensen赶回来，也足以让Jared吃点苦头。
> 
> 　　虽然他确实整到了Jared，然而他自己也累得要死，Misha决定以后再也不要干这种出力不讨好的事。


End file.
